Unimprinted
by luccen
Summary: When Bella's sister, Lucy, comes to Forks to visit. Jacob, who Lucy had a crush on since they were little, realizes how much he has always loved her. And even though it was Renesmee he imprinted on, it was Lucy that he wanted. Forever.
1. Anxiously Waiting

**I was standing by the doorway, anxiously waiting. Waiting for my sister. I hadn't seen her since the wedding, and before I became a vampire.**

**She stayed with Renee to travel with her and Phil because Renee thought she was too young to be sent off like that. And I decided to come live with Charlie.**

**You see, my sister, Lucy, is younger than me. 16 to be exact, and are very much different from each other. She's everything I never was when I was human. Loud, exciting, and full of life. Somebody everybody wanted to be friends with. She is very easy to get along with.**

**Edward came in from behind me, grabbing my waist, and kissed me lightly on the back of my head. "Bella, love. I have never seen you so nervous before. You have that same look on your face you used to have when you would see me", he said, giggling.**

"**Oh Edward, I'm so excited, I just want her to be here already!" I said enthusiastically. Me and Lucy used to be each others best friends before I moved to Forks. " I know love." Edward said still smiling.**

**I heard a car moving slowly up the cement ground. It was Charlie's police car. Charlie was pretty upset that Lucy decided to stay with me rather than him, but I knew deep down inside he didn't want to be responsible for leaving Lucy to starve with the cooking he did. Not that it would make much of a difference here, if you know what I mean.**

**The car moved slowly up the drive way. Lucy jumped out of the car and ran straight into my arms. "Oh Bella, I missed you so much!"**

"**Oh my god Lucy, I missed you too! You look great." All of a sudden I felt like my life was whole again, everything was perfect. She was the missing puzzle to make this endless life worth living for.**

"**Oh my gosh, me? Look at you! Your gorgeous! You looked so much more different when I saw you at the wedding. What's your secret?"**

**I was a vampire now. That's what was the secret. Not that I would ever tell her. I could hear the giggling from the background. It was the family. They heard what Lucy asked and found it pretty amusing. I turned to face them and gave them the look that made them reposition themselves. "Nothing really Lucy, I guess its just the married life. Anyways." I had to change the subject a.s.a.p. "I hope you remember the family. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. "Of Course I remember. It's so nice to see you all again".**

**We made our way into the big white house. Jacob was sitting on the couch with Renesmee. "So this is the little tyke everybody has been talking about" She went up to Renesmee. "Hi beautiful baby. I'm your aunt Lucy." she said while playing with her little curls. Renesmee reached up for her, and Lucy cradled her in her arms. "She's So beautiful Bella, but I've got to say she looks nothing like you, so I'm guessing she resembles her father?"**

"**Yes, as a matter of fact she does." Said Edward with his most compassionate tone. He always knew how to dazzle Lucy. She blushed a bit, and turned back to give Renesmee to Jacob.**

"**Hi Jacob, Its so nice to see you again."**

"**Hey Luc, I'm glad your back, it felt so empty here without you."**

**Lucy blushed. She always had a thing for Jacob. They grew up together, making mud pies, and going down to La Push and making sandcastles. She always told me that one day her and Jacob would end up together. Little did she know her dreams were about to get crushed as she would find out that Jacob already had someone. My daughter. As much as it killed me to say that, it was true. Jacob had imprinted on my daughter when she was only a few days old. I always thought Jacob had a thing for my sister too. But it was too late. Unless he decided to unprint on Renesmee. Could he do that?**

**I spent the rest of the day with Lucy. I showed her around the house. It was her room she was merely fond of. She liked the fact that she had been given a king size bed which she slept in like a baby.**


	2. Something Is Definetly Going On Here

**Lucy POV**

**I woke up that morning in the big white bed my sister and the Cullens had set up for me. I felt so at home here. I loved the Cullens. They were the nicest people I had ever known. I couldn't be more than happy that Bella ended up with someone like Edward. But at the same time, they were so different with the way they acted, and sometimes the way that they spoke. Like they were from another time.**

**Well any who, The truth is, the reason I came back to the dreadful Forks was for one reason and one reason only, and that reason was Jacob Black. **

**Growing up, I had always had a huge crush on Jake. We used to always play down at La Push and make mud pies together. Ever since I came back here to Forks, I've been trying to get some alone time with Jake, you know to catch up and stuff- nothing more. **

**But he seems so caught up with Renesmee. He is with her 24/7, and he looks at her like she is the light shining down from heaven. I got to admit, I was starting to feel like I couldn't even compete with a 1 yr. old. Pathetic right?**

**I ran down to the living room, where I found only Jake and Renesmee sitting on the couch together. Well wasn't that a surprise? **

**I ran up to Renesmee and gave her a peck on the cheek. She giggled. And I gave Jacob a warm smile.**

"**Good morning Jake" I said in my most girly voice.**

"**Morning Luc" he said with his manly voice, which made my heart rate accelerate 10x faster than it normally did. Uh oh that shouldn't be good.**

"**hehe" I giggled. Everything Jake usually said made me giggle.**

"**So where is everybody this morning?" I asked wonderingly. It was weird that nobody was home this early in the morning.**

"**Well um.." Jake acted like he didn't know what to say. "Well, Carlisle is at work, while the rest of the family went shopping."**

"**They all went shopping at 11 in the morning?"**

"**Yah, well what can I say, Shopping is what the Cullens do best." He said with a confused look on his face, like he was thinking about how stupid what he just said sounded.**

**There was something else going on. I knew it. But I wasn't going to push it. I finally had my alone time with Jake and I was going to use as much of that time as I possibly can.**

"**Oh okay, I guess that's understandable" I said with a little giggle. He looked up at me and smiled. Oh god how I loved it when he smiled.**

"**So you hungry Jake? Can I make you something to eat?"**

"**Sure, I never turn down a home made meal" he said with a grin.**

"**Okay how bout some homemade mud pies?" I asked before I busted out with laughter.**

**I only heard Jacobs grizzly bear laughter from the living room as I saw him set Renesmee down in her play pen, stretch, and head over to the kitchen where I was getting a bowl for the cereals I was about to make "homemade".**

"**Ah haha those were the days" It looked like he was having flashbacks of when we were 4, making those infamous pies.**

"**Yah I definitely miss those days." I said, now starting to get those flashbacks myself. "But I have to Admit, my cooking hasn't exactly advanced since then, so will cereal do?" I asked anxiously waiting for him to answer.**

"**I guess" He said as he sighed then smiled. Oh how I loved that smile.**

**As we sat down by the island in the kitchen, I saw him turn back and give a little smile and a wave at Renesmee.**

"**You really love her, don't you?" I asked sympathetically.**

"**Haha yah I really do" dido with the expression.**

"**Uncle Jake" I said Laughing.**

"**Uh yah" he said now having that same confused look on his face.**

**Something was DEFINITLY going on around here.**

**W spent the next 20 minutes chatting and laughing about the old days. Then there was that 5 minutes of unexcused silence. It was like we completely had nothing to talk about anymore. But for some reason, I was okay with it. I didn't matter if I was stranded in the middle of the woods for days with no food or water. I felt like as long as I was with him, everything was okay.**

"**I really missed you Jake" I said looking into his beautiful brown eyes.**

**His face turned sympathetic, "I missed you too Luc" he smiled.**

**All of a sudden, that's when it hit me. Sitting in that complete silence for 5 minutes made me realize how little I knew Jake. I mean, I hadn't seen him in a year since the wedding, although we didn't exactly talked there. And when we talked, it was only about the past. And he acted like he didn't even want to be with me, like his mind was somewhere else. Particularly on Renesmee.**

**So why was I wasting my time?**

**All my life I always lived by not ever giving up. Jacob was a big part of that. Even though we lived way to far away from each other, I always knew that one day I would get my chance with Jake. I wanted only him to be the one for me. I had turned down so many other boys back at home, because it felt like I was cheating on him if I ever did go out with them. But things have changed so much. I've Changed. He's Changed. So why was I doing this? Was it the hope that one day this dream would come true? Or was it just pure desperation?**

**I didn't know the answer to that. All I knew is that I wanted only Jake, and that I'd do anything to get him. But for some reason, I wasn't getting that same vibe from him.**

**Something was definitely going on here.**


	3. I was Done

**Lucy POV**

**It was around 1 in the afternoon when the family came back from "shopping". I had spent the last 2 hours playing with Renesmee while Jake went into a snoring frenzy. **

**It was funny when I saw that none of them had any shopping bags in their hands.**

**Bella came up to me and gave a big hug. "Good Morning Luc, did you sleep well last night?" She gave me her widest smile.**

**I laughed, "More like good afternoon. And yes I slept very well, thanks again for letting me stay here" I smiled warmly at all of them.**

"**Oh you know your family here Lucy, you can stay here as long as you'd like" Emse said in a motherly tone.**

"**Jacob told me you guys went shopping. You didn't but anything?" I said with a smirk.**

"**Believe it or not, no. You see Alice is the little fashionista in this household. Until Alice doesn't approve with what were buying, we cant buy it." Jasper said, smiling to Alice.**

"**So your saying Alice didn't like anything? I said with a slight laugh.**

"**Exactly!" Alice said with her perky little voice. "Your catching on fast here Luc" Emmett said grinning.**

**Ahh I loved Emmett. He was so goofy, and full of life. He lightened up this house so much. And did I mention he was super cute?**

**Okay no no no, what am I saying. I love Jake….right?**

**I heard Edward laugh to himself. I wondered what was so funny. He looked at me, and it was like he read my mind and was laughing at what I had just said. Quickly I saw him compose himself… okay weird much?**

**He gave in a loud groan.**

**Well anyways, coming back to my problems because I sure as hell didn't have the time to be dealing with Edwards. Besides playing with Renesmee, I also spent those few hours going over what I had thought about me and Jake, and I felt like every hope I had was falling into pieces.**

**Maybe I was just over-reacting. I had the tendency of making something out of nothing. I just needed more time, you know to get to know Jake a little more, then maybe we could start progressing on going into the next level. But for now I was just going to enjoy myself. I was going to start my first day at Forks High School. That seemed like a good way to get my head out of this mess. And who knows, maybe I can find somebody, just like my sister found Edward… oh lord, Edward. I just smiled to myself.**

**Edward took in a long glare at me with a confused look on his face.**

**Okay this has got to stop. Did I have a marquee on my face or something? Was everything I was saying being written down across my forehead in big bold colorful letters?**

**Then why did he keep looking at me every time I had him in my thoughts?**

**Ugh.**

**Looking around the living room where everyone was together caught up into their conversations, I took a look a Jacob who had waken up from his nap. He was looking at Renesmee. He looked at her with such compassion, it made me want to cry. Why couldn't he look at me that way? He looked at her like she was his world, and the only thing that mattered to him. Why couldn't I be that thing? Why couldn't I be all of that? Why why why?**

**I had to come to conclusions about this. **

**I had such mixed emotions, I just wanted to scream. I knew for sure 2 things. One, Jacob didn't want me. I knew that. I hate to admit it, but its true. If he did, he would've had me by now, I mean he had 12 years to do so. And 2, as much as I didn't want to say it, as much as it hurt to say it, I came to the conclusions and I no longer wanted Jacob Black. I was done with making myself look like a fool for him, when he acted like he didn't give a rats ass about me. **

**I was done.**


	4. Protective of ME?

**Lucy POV**

**You know I thought I'd dread this day the most out of anything. The only thing worse than living in Forks was actually going to school here. In Forks the population at the schools were a mere 346 students. I mean honestly do you even consider that a school? In my last school we had 4,000 students. But I didn't care anymore. I had to get away, away from this house, away from this uncomfortable environment, away from **_**him.**_

**So that morning I got up at around 7 in the morning. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a white tunic with a dark aqua colored cardigan, and a pair of cute brown flat boots I had gotten from Steve Madden. You see, like Alice, I was quite the fashionista myself. I loved dressing up and looking cute. And today I DEFINITLY had to make an impression. So I put my long chocolate brown hair down into light curls. Put some make-up on, and looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked pretty damn good. Up to the point where I thought I'd ask myself out right there and then. Okay I WAS pathetic. But today was going to be a good day. I could feel it.**

**I went downstairs where I found the family all gathered together. Did these people ever eat? Ever since I've come here, I have not seen them eat once. I felt like such a fat ass next to them.**

"**Morning Lucy" they all said at once and started laughing at the coincidence of them all saying that.**

**I giggled. "Morning guys".**

"**So are you ready for your first day at school little sis" Emmett said with a big grin on his face, and giving me a light punch on the arm.**

**Ow.**

"**Yup" I said, smiling at the fact that he considered me as a little sister.**

"**Lucy, you look hot!" Alice had an approving look on her face. **

"**Im impressed." She said as she came over to me and twirled me around.**

"**Ha ha thanks Alice" Alice always knew how to make me smile.**

**I was looking around the room but there was no sign of him. Where was he? I thought to myself.**

"**He went home to freshen up." Edward said, not looking in my direction.**

**What. The. Hell.**

"**Um I don't know what your talking about" I said, confused. **

**How the hell did he know I was looking for him? Okay that's it, I had to get to the bottom of this.**

"**Jake isn't here" Bella said, obviously knowing what we were talking about.**

**I sat in silence as I ate my breakfast when Bella came up to me. "Are you ready to rock n' roll Lucy?" She came up to me smiling.**

"**Um yah sure." I was starting to get nervous. Bella would be taking me to school since I hadn't gotten my license yet.**

**We got into Bella's new Mercedes that she had gotten from Edward. All I could think about while I was getting into that car was that my husband better buy me a car like this if he loved me. **

**I started laughing to myself at how bratty I just sounded.**

"**What?" Bella said laughing, trying to get in on the joke.**

"**Oh nothing" I said trying to compose myself.**

**We drove in silence in the car as we were starting to get into the town of Forks. Bella was a pretty fast driver. I was impressed, considering the fact that she used to be the clumsiest person on the face of this planet.**

"**Um, Bella, can I ask you something?" I had to know.**

"**Yah Luc, what's going on?" She seemed as curious as me.**

"**Its about Edward."**

"**What about Edward?" She was getting more and more anxious at what I was about to ask.**

"**Um well, this is going to sound crazy, but um…" I didn't know how to say it.**

"**What Lucy, just say it." She was starting to get impatient.**

"**Can Edward read minds?"**

**Oh My God.**

**Did I seriously just ask that?**

"**Um, what makes you think that?" She asked nervously now.**

"**Woah Bella calm down, I mean, its not a big deal or anything, its just. I don't know, every time I think about something, you know, personal stuff, he just HAPPENS to be looking at me with the weirdest expression on his face."**

**I couldn't believe I was doing this. I was accusing my sisters husband for reading my mind. I needed serious help.**

"**Um no Luc, I-I don't think he reads minds." She said with the most confused look on her face, then she looked at me and gave me a warm smile.**

"**Just forget about it Bells, I'm sorry for bringing it up." I was so stupid.**

"**Oh no no, don't worry about it. Its just that.."**

**Now I was getting impatient.**

"**What Bella?"**

"**Its just that, Edward considers you as his little sister, and well, he knows how you feel about Jake, and he just feels very protective of you."**

**Did I just hear that?**

**Edward is protective of ME?**

"**Um, Edward doesn't like Jake?" I was so curious. Why was Edward trying to protect me from Jake? Didn't he trust him?**

"**Its complicated" Was all she said.**

**We spent the next few minutes in silence as we were starting to drive up to the schools parking lot. When we got in, I could've sworn I saw everyone turn their heads around to look at us. Well, actually, to look at the shiny ride we had just strolled down in.**

**Had they not seen a Mercedes before?**

**I couldn't get what Bella said to me out of my head.**

**After we stopped, it was time to go. I didn't want to go anymore knowing that I would be alone. I wanted Bella to come with me, so I could talk to her more about the current situation.**

**I turned to look at her.**

"**Bella, I um." I wanted to cry so bad, to just pour all my emotions out on her. But I couldn't. I was strong. Strong enough to keep it in for just a few more hours. I think.**

"**I don't like Jake, anymore." I spit out.**

**This seemed like shocking news to her.**

"**Oh…" was all she could say.**

"**I um-"**

" **Don't worry Bella, Its fine, Really. And Edward doesn't have to worry anymore."**

**I couldn't look at her.**

**I took in a big sigh, gave her a big hug.**

"**Bye Bell's. I love you."**

"**I love you too, have a good first day." She said with a sympathetic tone. She knew how upset I was right now. She looked like she didn't want to let me go, like she wanted to turn the car right back around and take me home and make me the big chocolate cake that I always had when I had a broken heart. But I just couldn't. This was my problem, not hers, and I didn't want her to worry.**

**I got out of the car, and headed over to what would be my first day of my new school.**


	5. I Love Lucy

**Bella's POV**

_**Can Edward read minds?**_

**That was all that was going through my head the entire ride back home. What had Edward done to make her think that? Ugh Edward. I was going to have to have a talk with him later.**

**But honestly, it killed me to see the look on Lucy's face. She loved Jacob, and I knew that for a fact. She wasn't very good at lying.**

**I started moving up the pavement into our drive way where I parked the car into the garage.**

**Edward quickly came in to welcome me home. I just looked at him straight in the eye, and he did the same.**

**His beautiful honey colored eyes gave in a confused look.**

"**What is it, love?" he asked, anxiously waiting for my answer.**

"**She knows."**

"**Who knows what?"**

"**Lucy. She knows you can hear her thoughts." this caught him by surprise. He just stood there frozen.**

"**I told her it wasn't true, but I don't think she believe me. Edward you need to keep it a little low key if your going to be reading her thoughts. Can you please not try to make it so obvious?" I hated holding a grudge toward Edward, but I had to let him know. This wasn't just anybody we were talking about, this was my sister.**

"**I'm sorry." He said as he put his head down shaking it.**

"**No, love, its okay, really. I know you are just trying to protect her."**

"**She still loves Jake." He said interrupting me.**

**I sighed. "I know."**

**I put my head on his chest, while he stroked my hair.**

"**Oh God Edward, what am I going to do? You had to see the look on her face. It was so devastating."**

"**I know Bella, and what do you think its like for me when I have to actually hear all of the suffering she is going through."**

**I thought about that for a moment.**

"**We've got to do something." I told him. "I think we should talk to Jake."**

"**And tell him what? Its not like we can tell Lucy about the fact that Jake has imprinted on-" He always had a hard time saying it. "Renesmee." **

**As we got into the house, I saw that Jake had come back from La Push and had Nessie in his arms watching television. I went over to them and took Nessie out of his arms and cradled her into my arms before giving her to Edward.**

"**Jake, do you think we can talk?"**

"**Sure Bells, what do you want to talk about?" He asked in a cheerful tone.**

"**I think we should go outside." I said as I started leading him to the front of the house on the porch. I sat down and Jacob came out after sitting next to me.**

"**So what's up Bells?"**

"**Um Jake, I just wanted to talk to you about, well, um, Lucy."**

**He Stiffened. "Oh.. Well what about Lucy?"**

**Why was he acting like this? He acted like he didn't want to have this conversation, more so didn't even wanna hear Lucy's Name.**

"**Well, Jake." I said, kind of aggravated by the way he was acting.**

"**You know, my sister has been here for 2 days already, and you haven't even considered hanging out with her. You guys used to be best friends Jake, now you act like you don't even know her."**

**He looked so hurt for what I had just said, I kind of started feeling bad.**

"**Has Lucy said anything to you?" He sounded so anxious,**

"**Well, she hasn't, but I can tell that you've really hurt her Jake."**

**He looked like he was so mad at himself.**

"**Jake, what's really going on? Why are you acting this way?"**

"**It's complicated Bella." He said as he put his head down in disappointment.**

"**What do you mean complicated Jake? I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to punch him.**

"**Its just is Bella." He was so calm, but still something was bother him.**

"**Jake, this is **_**me**_** your talking to. You know you can tell me anything, no matter how complicated the issue."**

**I stared at him for a good few minutes as he finally brought his head up and looked at me.**

"**Its just-" he stopped and let out a big sigh then continued. "Very since Lucy came, I don't know, I just feel different."**

"**Different in what way? Good or bad?"**

"**Different as in good, but yet bad. Very very bad."**

**He put his head down again, this time holding his face.**

"**Jake, please tell me."**

"**Your gonna hate me for it Bells."**

**Oh great. I hated when he said that to me.**

"**No Jake, I wont I promise." What the hell was going on with this kid?**

"**I-" He stopped again. "I think that I'm-"… "I love Lucy."**

**My jaw dropped about what felt like 5 ft. down to the ground. I knew it.**

**I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. But how could this be? How could he love Lucy when he had already imprinted on my **_**daughter. **_

**First Jacob was in love with me. Then he imprinted on my daughter. And now he's in love with my sister. Their was something seriously wrong with this kid.**

"**Bella, I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do. I've spent the last 2 days trying to figure out how all of this happened. I-"**

"**No Jake, its okay-"**

"**Let me finish Bells." He sighed. "I've spent the last 2 days trying to figure it all out, and I've finally realized that all this time I thought I was in love with you, then I thought it was Renesmee that was the missing piece. But now I know that the only missing piece was Lucy. You guys were just the clues to get to her."**

**Wow. Well that made me feel like crap. What did he mean by clues to get to her?**

**I didn't know what to say. All this time Jacob Black has been in love with my sister, but yet he's been covering it by spurring his emotions on me and Renesmee. I wanted to kill him right there and then, but I composed myself.**

"**Jake, if you have these feelings for Lucy, then why have you been keeping it in you for so long?"**

"**I didn't have this feeling before. It happened after I became a wolf. When I saw your sister at the wedding last year, I knew she was it. But I also knew that she wouldn't be staying here for long, so I never tempted in on her. I went crazy after that."**

"**Oh, Jake. I had no idea. I'm so sorry." **

**I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry for him. And I wanted to cry for my sister. Two people who have loved each other for so long couldn't be together. I started to think about how Leah had felt when Sam, the love of her life, left her and imprinted on Emily. I had to give Leah a little more credit for that, even though she wasn't my favorite person in the world.**

**Then, I looked at Edward from the big window outside the house. I tried picturing my life without him. I saw nothing. I tried picturing him loving another woman, when **_**I **_**was the one that loved him. Well, that was just a gut grinder. I had to give Jake the benefit of the doubt.**

"**I think you should tell Lucy. Jake, she's in love with you. She's been in love with you since you guys were still being potty trained. And-"**

"**Bella please stop." Jake looked pretty flustered. "It's too late, Bells."**

"**What do you mean too late?" I was starting to get angry again. I stood up and stomped my foot looking down on him.**

"**When you imprint on someone, there's no turning back." He said, still flustered. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I love Renesmee, I really do. But I just- I just cant do it anymore."**

**And that was the best thing Jacob Black had ever said to me. **

**I've tried so hard trying to stop Jake from being infatuated with my daughter. Who knew all I had to do was have my sister come to town to do so.**

"**Jake" I started laughing. He looked at me with a confused and angry expression.**

"**What's so funny?" He asked childishly.**

"**Jake, since when have I been happy about your infatuation over my daughter?" **

**He looked confused like he was trying to process everything I just said.**

"**Jake, this is the best thing you have ever said to me!" I said still laughing and I went to hug him. He still looked confused, but I didn't care. The important thing was that Jacob wasn't in love with my daughter. Edward must've heard my laughter, when he came outside with a big grin on his face, obviously hearing everything Jacob had just told me, and wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me closer to him. I loved Jake, but I loved him better with my sister than my daughter.**

"**Congratulations" Edward said with a smirk. I was still smiling.**

"**Hey, hey, hey. Its not that easy you know. I cant just un-imprint."**

"**And why not?" I asked. Jake always knew how to ruin the moment.**

"**Because that's not how it works." He said. It looked like he was trying to come up with a plan or something.**

"**Jake, can't you just go and talk to Sam about it or something." Edward wasn't going to give up. At this point he would do anything to get Jake as far as he possibly can from Renesmee.**

"**I don't know." Jake said as he let out a big sigh.**

**We had to do something about this. Lucy and Jake were in love with each other. And who can possibly stop true love?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, I know this chapter wasn't all that great. But hey, im still new at this. Give me a break?**

**Well, anyways I thought it was real cute how Jake has been loving Lucy all this time, and has been suffering for it. But what do you think will happen next? Do you think it is possible for Lucy and Jake to find a "forever". What do you think is going through Jakes mind? And how do you think Lucy's first day at Forks high will go? Do you think she'll ever be able to let go of Jake? Or do you think there will be someone else out there for her? So many questions to be answered, so stick around and keep reading to see what happens next!**

**Remember to give in a review and tell me what you think about the story/ or whether you have any ideas or events you would like to see take place.**

**Subscribe to my page and you'll find out!**


	6. First Impressions

**Lucy POV**

**I walked into the halls of Forks High School after I got my schedule. I was trying to look for my 1st**** period, which was English. Room 407. I needed to ask someone for directions. I saw a boy by his locker and thought about asking him. What was there to lose?**

"**Um, excuse me?" I tapped on his shoulders.**

**He turned around to look at me and smiled. Wow. He's cute.**

"**Hi" he said, still smiling.**

"**Um hi." I was using my girliest voice. "Um, do you think you can show me where room 407 is? I'm new here, I don't know exactly where to go" I giggled hesitantly.**

"**Ha ha its okay, ill show you around um-.."**

"**Lucy. I'm Lucy."**

"**Lucy" he repeated. "I'm Taylor".**

**Ah Taylor. I didn't know what to say. I was just looking into his beautiful brown eyes and he was looking back at me.**

"**Ah so you said room 407? Well your in luck, I have the same class." He smiled and lead the way to class. I followed him like a puppy dog. He kind of looked like Jacob.. And they kind of had the same big white smile…**

**We talked into the class, and a few heads turned around. I walked up to the teacher while Taylor went to his sit. Luck was with me when I saw that there was an open seat next to him, and the teacher assigned me there.**

"**So Lucy, did you just move here?"**

"**Yah I did. I came to live with my dad and sister. I used to come here a lot though during the summer when I was a kid. Maybe you know my sister.. Bella Swan? She came here last year."**

**He looked shocked.**

"**Oh! Your chief Swans daughter?"**

**Ugh. Here we go again. If you say that your last name is Swan, everybody automatically knows who you are. My dad was like the Paris Hilton of Forks. He was the top chief in this town.**

"**Ha ha yah I guess I am" I hesitated. I guess he saw my discomfort and quickly changed the subject.**

"**But um, yah, I remember your sister. She got married to that Cullen guy, right?"**

"**Edward. Yah they got married last summer."**

"**Yah, I remember the Cullens. They were pretty popular here."**

**I just laughed. Of course they were popular.**

**The teacher, Ms. Downy, started her lecture. It was pretty hard to pay attention when every now and then my eye would move towards Taylor's direction. I couldn't help it, there was something about him..**

**I hadn't noticed that the bell rang, and I jumped out of my seat and saw Taylor laughing.**

"**What is it?" I said smiling.**

"**Nothing. Your just too adorable haha."**

**Did he just say I was adorable? Nobody's ever told me that. Ever. Oh man, he was such a turn on. My face got hot. I was burning up. I just blushed and looked down as we started walking again.**

"**Well, your next class is down the hall, to the right. Um, Ill see you at lunch?"**

**I smiled a wide smile. "Yes. And thank you, for everything."**

"**Anytime. Ill see you at lunch." He gave me a wink and turned around walking to the other side of the hall.**

**The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I was anxiously waiting for lunch time to come when I would get the chance to see Taylor again. I didn't have him in any other class so far besides 1****st****.**

**Lunchtime came, and I started walking to the cafeteria. I heard footsteps coming up from behind me. I didn't turn around. Then all of a sudden I felt someone poke me on the side of my stomach. I jumped.**

"**Hey" Taylor said laughing.**

"**Oh my God Taylor!" I couldn't help laughing myself.**

"**So have you been liking your classes so far?" He seemed amused.**

"**Yah I have actually. I feel weird though, being the new girl. Every looks at me like I'm a vampire or something.**

**He laughed. "Well you know to tell you the truth, I thought you were a vampire when I first met you this morning" he was still laughing.**

"**Haha shut up!"**

**During lunch I sat with Taylor and his friends. There was Cameron, Chris, John, and a few girls named Delilah, Adela, and Ameliana. They were all pretty nice, especially after they found out I was "Chief Swans" daughter.**

**5****th**** and 6****th**** period were okay. During 5****th**** I had Delilah for chemistry. It was nice to have someone to talk to during class. Delilah seemed like a really nice girl. 6****th**** period, however, somebody very familiar walked in. You'll never guess who. Yup that's right.. Taylor. Ahh I was so excited! Why was I so excited? Could I be actually LIKING this guy? I took that into consideration.**

"**Hey stranger" he said as he walked past to the seat behind me."**

"**haha hey"**

**Class was a drag. History was so boring to me. All I wanted to do every 5 seconds was turn around and look at Taylor.**

**Finally when the bell rang, I got up and saw Taylor walking towards me. We walked together to the parking lot where I found Bella's shiny Mercedes outside waiting for me, only in the car it wasn't Bella. I squinted my eyes a little to see who it was and I couldn't believe who I saw. It was Edward.**

**What was he doing here and why was he picking me up?**

**I stopped and turned to face Taylor.**

"**Well thanks so much for everything today. You're my new BFF.' I said laughing sarcastically.**

"**Haha I look forward to it" He had such a cute smile.**

**I was starting to walk toward the car when he came up from behind me. "Um well, actually Lucy, I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?…"**

**Oh boy oh boy.**

"**Uh yah sure, that sounds great." I couldn't help but smile.**

"**Alright well how does Friday night sound like?"**

"**That's sounds great, but where do you want to go?"**

"**I was thinking maybe we can go down to La Push and see a movie or something."**

"**Alright cool. Ill see you later." I gave him a hug.**

**He sighed in relief.**

**Oh yes, I was definitely liking this guy.**

**I went into the car where Edward was looking outside the window at Taylor.**

"**Hellooo" I said. "Earth to Edward."**

"**Oh, sorry. Um. Lucy who was that?"**

"**Oh that guy, that's Taylor. He's really nice, he helped me out a lot today."**

"**Ahuh" He said. It looked like he was thinking about something- really hard.**

**He quickly composed his face and smiled at me.**

"**So did you have a good first day?"**

"**Um yah, everybody was really nice."**

**How can I be mean to Edward. As much as he confused me most of the time, I couldn't never hold a grudge against him.**

**I really wanted to ask him if Jacob was at home, but I knew it wouldn't be good to bring him up by Edward, knowing how he felt about him. I shouldn't even be thinking about him anyway. So I just kept my mouth shut until we got home.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So what do you guys think of "Taylor?" lol**

**Wasn't it a coincidence that Lucy thought people looked at her as if she was a vampire?**

**I thought that was funny.**

**But anyways thanks for reading. Remember to leave reviews!**


	7. Who The Hell Is Taylor?

**Jacob POV**

**Crap crap crap!**

**Why'd I go on and tell Bella about my infatuated love for her sister when I've already imprinted on her **_**daughter**_**? This sucks. What's wrong with me? I don't know what to do anymore, I mean how can something like this just happen? I needed to talk to Sam A.S.A.P.**

**It was around 3:30 and Lucy would be home any minute. I was impatiently waiting while I had Renesmee in my arms. The family was going on with their everyday business. Bella, Rosalie, And Alice went hunting so Edward went to pick up Lucy. Lucy just thought they went out shopping.**

**I was trying to process everything Bella told me in. Did Lucy think I **_**hated**_** her? Boy, was she in for a big surprise. I would never want her to think something like that.**

**I heard the car drive up the pavement and into the garage. She was here. My heart starting pounding so fast I thought it was gonna explode. She came in and Edward came in from behind her. She looked so beautiful I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Edward obviously hearing my thoughts gave me a threatening look and I quickly turned my glance to the other direction. God I hated him. He gave in a loud groan. Shit, I should probably keep my thoughts to myself.**

"**Hey Lucy." I didn't know what else to say.**

"**Um, hey Jake."**

"**How was your first day at forks high?"**

"**Um, it was good."**

**She was avoiding eye contact, that shouldn't be good. Honestly does she think I hate her when I was the one thinking she hates me?**

"**that's good."**

"**Jake don't you have somewhere else to be besides hanging out around here all day." Edward said.**

**Why the hell do you care? I thought to myself. He gave me that threatening look again.**

"**no actually I don't." I could be just as ignorant.**

**I heard Lucy giggling from the side, and seeing her smile made all my problems go away.**

**It was around 5 when Bella and the girls came back from hunting.**

"**Hey Lucy!" I head Bella say. "How was school? Did you make any new friends?"**

"**hey Bells, how was shopping?"**

"**um, great! But how was **_**your**_** day?"**

"**It was really good actually. I met this boy named Taylor.."**

**Wait what? Who the hell is Taylor?**

"**And he showed me around school and stuff. He was really great."**

"**Aw that's so great luc!" Bella said.**

"**Is he cute?" Rosalie said. Damn Rosalie.**

"**um yah I guess haha." I could tell Lucy was pretty uncomfortable talking about this Taylor guy by me. She kept on giving in quick glances in my direction.**

**This was too much for me. I was started to get hot and my throat was getting dry. I took a sip of my water.**

**The girls went upstairs, then 5 minutes later all I can hear is Alice yelling "NO WAY!"**

**What was going on? I had to know what they were talking about. Did Lucy like this Taylor kid? Did he like her? I needed some answers.**

"**When are you guys going out?" That was Bella.**

**That was when it hit me. Lucy was gonna go out on a date with Taylor. It was like the whole world came crashing down at that instant. The pain hurt so bad that I didn't feel anything at all.**

**Maybe I'm overreacting?**

**But one thing I know for sure is that I am gonna stop this. No one is going to have Lucy but me. No one.**

**Okay okay I know this chapter was a little boring, but it's a slow process and you gotta know all the details to get to the main event. So what do you guys think will happen next? Do you think Jake will be able to stop this? Or will Taylor win Lucy?**


	8. Best Worst Date Ever

**Lucy POV**

**Oh man that was intense!**

**Freakin Rosalie and her "is he cute?"**

**Ughh.**

**I mean it shouldn't be a big deal, its not like Jake cares anyway, but still it's weird.**

**It got me thinking. How **_**does **_**Jake feel about me going on this date. Obviously he knows. I think Alice made it clear enough with her high pitched voice the other day. I wish I could read his mind, know how he really feels.**

**It was Friday already. The week flew by. School was still a drag, but luckily Taylor was there to make it all better. Jake was still weird. It was all starting to be normal to me. **

**It was 3 o' clock. Only three more hours and I'd be with Taylor. I was so excited!**

**Alice came barging into my room.**

"**Ummm hellllooo? What are you doing? Get up we have to get you ready for your date!"**

"**Alice calm down, we have 3 hours" I said laughing. Alice was just too much sometimes.**

"**No! we have to get you ready now! Now c'mon!"**

**What can I say. You can never say no to Alice. Literally.**

**She dragged me into the bathroom and sat me down on the chair. "Okay, we have to do something with your hair. I was thinking we might put it half up with light curls-"**

"**Woah woah Alice were just going to the movies, not the prom!"**

**Her smile frantically changed. **

"**No offense." I giggled hesitantly. I was kind of scared of Alice, she might be small, but she looked like a biter.**

"**Ugh okay, we'll just straighten it then. Happy?"**

"**Yes." I smiled.**

"**Party pooper." she murmured to herself.**

"**I heard that!"**

**She stuck her tongue out at me.**

**It took her an hour just to iron my hair and then another 45 minutes to do my makeup. It was almost 5 o'clock already and I still didn't know what I was gonna wear! I guess Alice was right after all…..**

"**Alright hun, pick away." She was pointing into her 15 ft. closet that was overflowing with clothing.**

"**Alice, are you serious?"**

"**Yup" She smiled confidently.**

"**But why? I mean I have a lot of clothes to choose from. Its okay, really."**

"**No silly. You know how you hate it when I pick your clothes? Well, this time you'll choose whatever you like from **_**my**_** closet. That way the both of us will like it."**

"**I guess that makes sense." I sighed. "Okay, I'm going in."**

**I came back out with this little yellow and black dress. It was cute and simple. It took me 30 min. just to go through the whole closet!**

"**What do you think?"**

"**Hey I just bought that dress!"**

"**Alice…"**

"**Okay okay you can wear it".. "I never even got a chance to wear it." She murmured to herself.**

"**Alice!"**

"**Okay okay ill shut upp!"**

**Ugh.**

**By the time I got ready it was 10 to 6. Now all I had to do was wait. It was the longest 10 minutes of my life!**

**I went downstairs and all heads turned.**

"**Hey sexy" Rosalie was laughing.**

"**Rosalie! Ugh, you look great Luc" Bella smiled in approval.**

"**You don't think its too much?" I didn't really care about their opinion. I just wanted to get Jake's attention. But he wasn't there. That was weird. He was always here. Why isn't he here **_**now**_**?**

"**Nope, not at all."**

**The doorbell rang. Emmett ran to the door and opened it. It was him. He was standing right there looking all beautiful. I felt like a little girl again going on her first date.**

"**Hey!" Emmett said pretty loudly.**

"**Um, hi." He seemed nervous. I think Emmett scared him a little bit.**

**I ran by the door hopefully to break the ice.**

"**Um, hey Taylor."**

"**Wow, Lucy, you look really beautiful."**

**Ahhh he was so sweet! All I could do was blush.**

**It got really quiet and I turned around to see the family looking at me.**

"**Okay I think we should go now." This was too awkward.**

"**Taylor, make sure you get her home by 10." Edward sounded like my father, it was really annoying.**

"**Don't worry, I will." Taylor sounded pretty confident now.**

**I think Edward actually liked him.**

"**You guys have a good time." Bella said.**

"**Thanks have a good night you guys."**

**The car ride to La push was pretty quiet. We talked a little bit about school, class. I also found out that Chris really likes Adela, which is funny because I remember her telling me she liked him..**

**Well anywho. We finally got to La push. The movie theatre was pretty packed. Of course, it was a Friday night. I actually saw a few kids from our school too.**

**We decided to see Obsessed. The movie is about a girl who gets infatuated with a married man, and does everything in her power to ruin their marriage so she could get him in the end. Well, that was going to be interesting..**

"**You wanna get some popcorn Lucy?" **

"**Sure sounds good." I couldn't help but smile. He was just so cute.**

**As we were standing in line waiting for our turn to buy the popcorn, I heard my name coming from a distance from a very familiar voice.**

"**Lucy! Hey!"**

**Oh my god.**

**It was Jake. What the hell is he doing here!**

**He came up to us.**

"**Hey.. Jake. What are you doing here?" I hesitated.**

"**I was with my friends and we decided to come see a movie. This is Quil and Embry. Guys, this is Lucy."**

**They looked at me weird. Like they knew who I was or something.**

"**Hi guys." Was all I can say.**

"**Hey." They said together.**

**It was so awkward I cant even explain it! We stood there in silence for literally 2 minutes.**

"**So… what movie are you guys watching?" Jake asked.**

"**Were actually gonna be seeing Obsessed."**

"**Us too! Wow what a coincidence!" He sounded to sarcastic. He did this on purpose, I know it. Did he **_**want **_**to ruin my date?**

**I looked at Taylor who looked pretty pissed at this point. I shrugged and he put his arms around me.**

"**It's okay Luc, they can come with us."**

**Man, he was too nice.**

**I have to admit. Although Jake ruined my date, I was really happy. I **_**wanted **_**him to be here. Weird right?**

**We got into the theatre, and the commercials had already started. It was showing the preview of this new movie called "New Moon". It's the 2nd**** movie of the Twilight saga. Personally, I thought the storyline was pretty ridiculous. I mean, first of all, there are no such things as vampires, none the less one who falls in love with a human. Like I said, ridiculous.**

**I ended up in the middle. Between Taylor and Jake. I took a look at both of them. Man, they **_**did **_**look alike. I was starting to get anxious. Taylor looked stiff, and Jake, well he looked a little too comfortable, and a little cocky I might add. He turned and gave me a big smile. I couldn't resist, I smiled right back.**

**The movie finally started and I was pretty relieved because I knew once the movie started, that's all we'd be focusing on, and all this tension would go away. But, that's not what happened to me. I couldn't pay attention to the movie at all. All I could think about was Jake, and why he was here. I wanted to ask him, to tell me the honest truth, but I couldn't.**

**I Started feeling somebody grabbing my hand into theirs. It was Taylor. I just looked at him and gave him a little smirk. Then, approximately 10 seconds later, I felt somebody grabbing my other hand. It couldn't be Taylor, he couldn't possibly reach there. It was Jake. He took my hand into his, and this time I just smiled. I couldn't help it. Jake was just too precious to me. I loved this guy. I loved him with all of my heart. And I knew in my heart of hearts that he felt the same way. He sucked me back in. I wanted him again. I needed him.**

**So for the next hour I just sat there like an idiot with two guys holding my hands. Luckily, Taylor never saw. I eventually let go of Taylor's hand, but I still kept on to Jake's. That has to mean something, It just has to. So I came to conclusions that no matter what goes on, by the end of the day I'm always gonna want Jake. So I give up. Life is too short to be wishing. You just have to get out there and do it. And that is what I am going to do. I am going to tell Jake how I feel. What do I have to lose?**

**The movie ended and I quickly let go of Jakes hand before Taylor saw. When we got out to the parking lot there was that awkwardness again.**

"**Um, If you'd like I can take you home Lucy?" Jake asked anxiously.**

**I just looked at him, then looked at Taylor.**

"**No thanks, Jake. I think ill go ahead with Taylor. But ill see you tomorrow?"**

**He looked pretty disappointed but recovered quickly when he thought about seeing me tomorrow.**

"**Sure." He smiled. "I'll see you then."**

"**Bye." I smiled back.**

"**What do you mean you'll see him tomorrow?" Taylor seemed pretty suspicious.**

"**Well its complicated. You see, he's a family friend. He's always at my sisters house. He's always playing with my niece."**

"**Oh." Was all he said.**

**On our ride back home it was dead silence. We had nothing to talk about. Honestly, I think there had been enough said. I think Taylor got the point about me and Jake. He didn't bring him up at all after that.**

**We finally got to the house. He stopped the car and I waited a few minutes before getting out.**

"**Listen, Taylor, I'm really sorry about Jake coming in and ruining our date. I-"**

"**You don't even have to explain Lucy." He smiled at me. "I understand. But I think Jake likes you thought."**

"**What do you mean? How do you know that?" **

"**Well, It's just the way he looks at you- it's a guys thing. But it's okay really. And, I know you like him too. I saw how you were holding his hand after you let go of mine."**

**CRAP.**

**I felt so uncomfortable after that.**

"**No, its okay really. Lucy, if you like him, just go for it. I understand. We don't exactly know each other long enough. I don't expect you to love me. But I also don't want to keep dating you, knowing you have feeling for another guy."**

**I didn't know what to say. My face was getting hot. He saw me holding hands with Jake, and he thinks Jake likes me. I was so mixed up with emotions at this point.**

"**Taylor.." I couldn't speak.**

"**I'm really sorry."**

"**It's okay Lucy, Really." He smiled at me.**

**My eyes were starting to fill up. I couldn't take this anymore. Taylor was such a sweet guy, he deserved someone so much better.**

"**I really love having you as a friend Taylor."**

"**I know, I do too Lucy. So let's just keep it that way and be happy. Alright?"**

**Everything was going so hard. I felt so horrible. I feel like I'm hurting everyone. Myself included. I could never to anything right. But It felt like the right thing to do. Now I could finally want Jake, but not feel guilty about Taylor. What a load off my shoulder. This is good, I thought to myself. This is the turning point. And I just smiled.**

"**Alright." I said.**

**Taylor came and gave me a big hug.**

"**Ill see you on Monday." He said.**

"**You mean you don't hate me?"**

"**Never." He said.**

**So I went back into the house. It was 10:30. Edward looked pretty upset that Taylor didn't bring me home by curfew. But I didn't care. I just ignored everyone and went to bed. I lied there for an hour replaying everything that happened tonight in my head until I finally went to sleep. **

**And that was the end of my Best-worst date ever.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Haha I thought it was pretty funny when lucy thought the whole twilight thing was ridiculous. Boy is she in for a big surprise.**

**So are you guys glad that things ended with Lucy and Taylor of good terms? Or do you think he should of stuck around for awhile and got things heated up with Jake?**

**Let me know. Please give in a review, you know how much I love them!**

**What do you guys think will happen next? Do you think Lucy and Jake are finally gonna get together. Or are things gonna get in the way with that ever happening?**

**Keeping checking in for the next chapter, I promise I will have it up real soon!**


	9. The Day After

**Lucy POV**

**I woke up that morning with a headache. I felt like I was recovering from a very bad hangover. When did I fall asleep last night? I have no clue. All I remember was thinking about everything that happened the night before. And this was the day after.**

**It was Saturday morning. I got out of bed at around 10. When I went downstairs everything seemed different. Nobody except Bella and Edward were home. As I went into the kitchen, I felt eyes staring at me. It was tense, believe me. I looked at Bella and she had this concerned look on her face. Uh oh I knew that face. They knew. I got an apple and tried getting out of that kitchen as fast as I can when-**

"**Lucy." Bella said.**

**Damn.**

"**Yah Bells?" I tried acting like I didn't know what was going on.**

"**Can we talk for a minute?"**

"**Um, sure, I guess. What's going on?"**

"**Listen, we know what happened last night."**

"**What are you talking about Bella?"**

"**Jake told us everything." Edward said with hesitation.**

"**Oh, um Bella I-"**

"**No you don't have to explain anything, Lucy. I understand. But, are you okay?"**

**Okay? I wouldn't I be okay? What did Jake tell them?**

"**Um, yah. I couldn't be better."**

**She looked confused.**

"**Really?" asked. What the hell was she talking about?**

"**Bella, yes. Why wouldn't I be?"**

"**Because Jake told me that Taylor dumped you and-"**

"**Wait what? Bella, Taylor didn't dump me. We just- ugh never mind Ill talk to you guys later." And I left the room.**

**Ugh why did Jake say that? I needed to have a talk with him.**

**It was around 11:00 a.m. and Jake would be here any minute. I stayed by the couch with Renesmee in my arms knowing that's the first thing he's come to. I couldn't get it out of my mind. Taylor dumped me? What the hell is he trying to say that Taylor dumped me because of him?**

**He came in with the biggest smile of what seemed to looked like satisfaction. **

"**Jake!"**

"**Hey Luc, what's up? What the hell, does he not remember what happened last night? I put Renesmee down in her playpen and faced him.**

"**We need to talk."**

"**O-kay. Bout what?" He sat next to me on the couch.**

"**Why'd you go on and tell my sister that Taylor dumped me last night?"**

"**Well… Didn't he?"**

"**Wha- pff- What the- hell. No!" I didn't know what to say, I was so frustrated at this point.**

"**Then why did you guys decide to just stay friends?"**

"**Jake.. How do you know that?"**

"**Because."**

"**Because why?" How did he know?**

"**Because I do Lucy. And that's not what's important right now."**

"**Just tell me."**

"**I can't."**

"**Jake, Please- you can trust me." I tried getting to that personal level with him- as you can see it isn't working.**

"**Lucy, just let it go. Please?"**

**I didn't know what else to say. We were silent for a few minutes when he continued.**

"**And what happened last night. I'm really sorry about that. I don't want you thinking that I like you that way."**

**What? So everything I went through was for nothing? I hurt Taylor. I spent days and nights thinking about him and this is what I get?**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Its complicated." was all he said.**

"**Do you- have a girlfriend- or something?-"**

"**Yah that's it- I have a girlfriend." But he hesitated saying it.**

**Everything was done at that point. My whole world felt like it was shattering down into a million pieces. He played me. That's all I thought. He made me fall for him, then let me fall flat on my face. I tried to hold back tears when-**

"**Lucy-" It was Edward. Talk about right timing. "Bella needs you upstairs."**

"**Um, Okay"**

**And I ran upstairs straight into my room. I didn't know if Bella really needed me, or if Edward just wanted me to get away from Jake. But I didn't care. I locked myself up in my room and saw the tears start pouring away.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So what do you guys think? Kind of messed up what Jake did huh?**

**So In the next chapter, we will see what happens when Edward confronts Jake. **

**Please write in Reviews!**

**Talk to you all soon!**


	10. Make Up Your Mind, And Move On

**Jakes POV**

**I watched Lucy go upstairs, tears filling up in her eyes. As much as it killed me to see her this way, I had to do it. I've still imprinted on Renesmee and I can't change that. Edward sat next to me and looked at me as if he wanted to kill me.**

"**You know, you really need to learn to mind your own business and not listen in on other peoples conversations." He really gets on my nerves sometimes.**

"**And you need to make up your mind and figure out who you want to be with."**

**Shit man, he always contradicts everything I say.**

"**Edward, since you do butt in on my business 24/7, I think you know what I'm going through right now and I don't need your shit. You know I can't do anything."**

"**Do anything? If you love her what is stopping you?"**

"**Edward I've imprinted on your **_**daughter.**_** I cant turn back."**

**Not to change the subject or anything, but I love watching Edwards face every time I remind him that I'm with his daughter.**

**Anyways, he hesitated to talk, trying to calm himself down, then finally composed himself. He came up close to my face and said in a low threatening voice.**

"**Listen, Jake. Make up your mind and move on. If you hurt Lucy again like you just did, I will get involved. And trust me, if you think I'm getting in your business now, you have no idea for what is coming next."**

"**You listen too Edward. I will never, in my life, hurt Lucy and you know that. I'm going to go talk to Sam today. I will figure something out. But until then, stay- out- of- my- business."**

**And so I got up and left the big white house and was off to La push to find Sam.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**It took me about half an hour to get back to La Push. I've gotta say, it does feel nice to come back to my own people. I think being in a house full of vampires has gotten to me.**

**I went to Sam's house to find Emily cooking her famous apple pie.**

"**Mmm smells good Em." Emily was always cooking. Can't say I complain.**

"**Haha Jake! Its good to see you again. You haven't been coming around much lately. How've you been?"**

**Emily was a very Jubilant person. She always lit up the room.**

"**I've been good. I've been around the Cullen's house a lot lately."**

"**Yah- uh, Quil and Embry- told me about everything."**

**Oh great, she knew too. Why'd I go on telling those two about Lucy. They cant keep a secret to save their lives!**

"**Um, yah, that's why I'm here. I need to talk to Sam. Is he here?"**

**She sighed and said, "No he went out into the forest for a while. He'll be back soon."**

"**Does he know?" I figured maybe Emily saved me the trouble and told him herself.**

"**No, I didn't tell him anything. I thought eventually you would."**

**Great.**

"**I'm scared Emily. What if he says I can't do it?"**

"**Jake, When you really love someone, nobody can stop you from loving that person. No one."**

**I sighed.**

"**Yah, I've heard that one before."**

**I was so confused. Maybe I should leave and not talk to Sam. If me and Lucy were meant to be, it wouldn't be this way, I'd already have her.**

"**Then there's nothing to worry about."**

"**But Emily-" I had to put this in a way that she'll understand. And this might hurt her, but I was gonna take the chance.**

"**What if, let's say- Sam realized to he has always loved Leah, and all of a sudden wanted her and didn't want you. How'd you react to it?"**

**I could see the pain in her eyes. Her smile disappeared. Shit, what did I just do?**

"**Well, Jake. I don't know how to answer your question. Just thinking about the fact that Sam would ever-" And she paused and put her head down for a few seconds. She shook her head and brought it back up and that smile reappeared on her face again.**

"**It's not the same, Jake. You can't compare it."**

"**But it is Emily."**

"**No, Jake, it's not. Your in love with a girl who you've known your whole life. Renesmee's still a baby. She doesn't know what's going on. But right now, the only person your hurting is Lucy, not Renesmee. Just like how Sam hurt Leah to be with me. But that happened on whole different terms, and you just gotta go after what you want right now."**

**Just then Sam walked in the room. He looked like he was in a pretty good mood.**

"**Hey Sam."**

**He shook my hand. "Hey man, what's up?"**

"**Not a lot, I actually really needed to talk to you. You got a minute?"**

"**Yah man, let's go in the other room."**

**We went into the living room and sat on the couch.**

"**So what did you need to talk about Jake?"**

"**Well, I don't know how to say it. Just hear me out, then give me your opinion, okay?"**

**He looked worried, like he didn't want to hear what I was about to say.**

"**Alright man, go ahead."**

**I didn't know how to start without sounding like a total idiot. I think I have put Sam through enough with me wanting Bella, then Renesmee, now Lucy. He's probably gonna think something is seriously wrong with me. I waited a while trying to figure out a way to put it in a sentence.**

"**Well, it's complicated but um- I think I'm in love- but- not with- Renesmee."**

**I just had to go straight into it and get it all out.**

**He just looked at me, like he was trying to process everything I just said. It lasted for about 2 minutes.**

"**Well-"**

"**Well what Sam, is this normal?"**

"**Well no but-"**

"**I knew it! Man, what the hell is wrong with me? I cant make up my mind for anything! I-"**

"**Jake, shut up!"**

**I just looked at him trying to calm myself down before a transformation occurred right here in the living room.**

"**Look Jake, its not normal. I mean, you can't just unimprint."**

"**But…" This was so frustrating.**

"**But, it is normal to fall in love. I did the same- with Leah."**

**I know he always hated bringing it up.**

"**But that's not what happened with you guys. You were with Leah when you found Emily, that's when you fell in love with her. But with me-"**

"**It's the same thing." He interrupted. "I was with Leah when I found Emily. And your with Renesmee when you found-"**

"**Lucy. She's Bella's sister." I told him.**

"**Bella's Sister?" He started laughing. "What's with you and these vampire affiliated chicks dude?"**

"**Lucy doesn't know about the Cullen's being vampires. Including Bella."**

"**Well, man. I don't know what to tell you. You've put yourself in a hard place. Look, ill see what I can do then ill get back to you."**

**See what I can do, then ill get back to you? What the hell was this?**

"**Sam, I need you to give me a straight up answer. I don't have time to just wait around like this."**

"**I'm sorry Jake. This has never happened before, and I don't know if it's okay. I think, maybe, you should talk to your dad."**

**Ugh great. If it was gonna lead to this, I would've gone to my dad in the first place. Although my dad wasn't gonna be too happy about this. I mean, first Bella, then Renesmee, now Lucy. What was he gonna think? I guess I'm just gonna have to go and find out myself. So I left Sam's house and went home to talk to my father.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I don't know. I think it's kind of sad that Jake would say something like that to Lucy. If I was him I'd just say screw the traditional shit and be with the one I love. Like said, no one can stop true love.**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll be posting chapter 11 soon! Send in your reviews, you know how happy they make me. =]**

**Also, tell my if you'd like to see any specific events happen, and ill try to make it work. Talk to you all soon! **

**xoxo**


	11. Whatever you think you should do, do it

**Jakes POV**

**So I came to my dads house. I honestly don't know how to bring it up. I guess I just have to tell him the truth.**

**I walk in the house to find my dad watching football with Charlie, Lucy's dad. Great.**

"**Hey guys." I say, trying to play cool.**

"**Hey Jake" Charlie says to me, eyes still locked on the television.**

**My dad was just staring at me. Has Sam already told him what's going on?**

**I sat through the rest of the game, and after Charlie left I wasn't hesitant to get right to the point.**

"**Dad we need to talk." I say not even looking at him.**

"**I know."**

**What? He knows?**

"**What?"**

"**Son, I know what your going to say. Sam told me everything. Your in love with Lucy and you want to "Unimprint" on Renesemee."**

**He started laughing to himself."**

"**What can you possibly find funny in this dad?" I didn't see the humor in this at all.**

"**Nothing, its just- why are you so into the Swans?" He continued laughing.**

**I didn't say anything else. I just cupped my hands on my face and looked down.**

"**Look son, I know you might be confused right now and you want help, but unfortunately, I cant help you."**

**Are you kidding me? I came all the way down here to hear that?**

"**What you mean you can't help dad?" I was starting to get very angry.**

"**You're a man now Jake, you have to figure this out on your own. Now I'm not going to be around forever you know. Whatever you think you should do, do it. Don't hesitate. If it doesn't turn out the way you plan, then its not meant to be. But if it does, the reward is pretty sweet don't you think?" **

**I thought about that for a moment. It would be pretty sweet to have Lucy.**

"**So, What do you want to do?" My dad waiting for an answer, but I don't have one to give.**

**I want Lucy. But is that the right decision? I wish I never came here. Now I'm more confused. I have no one on my side. I'm left all alone to dwell in my own pity. But I started this mess and now I am going to finish it. I know what I want, and now I'm going to go get it. Somehow…**

**I just left the house without saying another word and ran into the forest to think of what I am going to do.**

* * *

**Hmm so what do you guys think? Do you think Jake will be successful in getting the love of his life? Or are things not meant to be if he doesn't succeed?**

**Sorrrrrrrrryyy I havent written in a VERY long time, ive just been very busy. But don't worry I will start updating again frequently, so stay tuned!! Please leave in your reviews, give me your opinions. Id love to hear them! Ttys!**


	12. Not So Normal Monday

**Lucy's POV**

**Ugh so here goes another day in the dreadful town of Forks. It's Monday so that means school once again. But on the bright side, at least I have Taylor to brighten up my day. I've decided I'm going to try to fix things with Taylor. Maybe he'll give me another chance? I haven't heard from him since our date on Friday after Jake ruined everything.**

**I got dressed and went downstairs, grabbed breakfast to go and off Bella took me to school.**

"**So, have you talked to Taylor since-" Bella asked me hesitantly.**

"**Nope, I haven't heard from him since our date." I wasn't making eye contact. I just wanted to get this day over with and see if me and Taylor are still "friends" like he said we would be.**

"**Lucy, are you going be okay?" Bella is always worried about me, and I'm not complaining it's just I wish she would leave this one alone. I can get through this my self.**

"**Bella I'm fine. Just drop it."**

"**Ok."**

**I went into first period, just the normal Monday morning, when-**

"**Hey Lucy!" I heard. I looked over to see…. Jake?**

**I just looked at him. I couldn't process any of this in my head. What was Jake doing here? He didn't go to school here, so why was he here?**

**The bell rang that second and I didn't say anything to him, I just walked to my seat, with a confused look on my face.**

**I had so much going through my head I didn't even notice Taylor next to me.**

"**Um, hey Lucy." He looked at me smiling.**

"**Oh hey Taylor." I looked at him for a moment. Then I laughed. "Sorry, I was just thinking, I wasn't really paying attention to anything around me"**

"**I can see that." He said giggling too. "I can also see that Jake's here.."**

"**I know." I said and that confusion came back to me.**

"**So why did he decide to come here all the way from La Push?"**

**I wish I knew. I didn't answer his question and for the rest of the period I just sat there thinking about why Jake was here. What did he want? He made it clear enough that he didn't want me, that he had a "girlfriend". Why did he decide to come here all the way from La Push? Does his girlfriend come to this school? Something was going on here and I was going to get to the bottom of it.**

**The bell rang and I hurried out the room, Jake came chasing after me.**

"**Lucy, wait!" He said but I avoided him. He finally caught up to me.**

"**Lucy!" and he grabbed my arm and stopped me.**

"**What are you doing here Jake?" I wasn't going to be so nice to him anymore.**

"**Why are you trying to avoid me?" He asked, fully ignoring my question.**

"**Jake, What- are- you- doing here?" He just looked at me.**

"**I don't know, hot girls?.." He hesitated and laughed nervously. I just rolled my eyes and started walking, when he stopped me again.**

"**Lucy, wait. I'm sorry, it was just a joke." He gave me his puppy dog face, which has always made me weak in the knees. But this time I wasn't giving in.**

"**Look, I came here because- I want us to be close again. I never see you, and when I do everybody is always budding into our business in the house. So I thought- why not come to Forks high and I can see you everyday, and things can get back to normal with us and we can be friends again, like the old days."**

**He seemed so innocent. He was telling the truth, and I can see where he's coming from. But the reality is, I really like Jake, and if he just wants to be "friends", then it's not going to work. He's messed with my mind too much already. He doesn't like me yet he doesn't want me to be with anyone else. I just gave him one more looked and started walking to 2nd**** period. But this time, he didn't stop me.**

**At lunch I walked in to see Jake and a couple of other guys sitting at a table. He's already made friends I think to myself. I went over to my usual spot where there was Taylor and the usual gang.**

"**Hey." Taylor said.**

"**Hey, what's up?" I said back.**

"**Not much, so are you feeling better? You weren't your usual self today."**

**I just giggled to myself.**

"**Does it have anything to do with that Jake kid? Is he bothering you?"**

**He seemed pretty concerned about, as everybody else has lately.**

"**Oh, Jake, no." I smiled. I didn't want to start talking about Jacob and Taylor saw my discomfort and quickly changed the subject.**

"**So, a couple of us are going down to the beach this weekend for a bonfire. You want to come?" I like how Taylor sticks to his words. That even thought our date didn't go so well, things wouldn't change between us.**

"**Sure sounds good." I say. "So everything's cool with us?" I ask nervously.**

"**Lucy, of course! Would I ask you to come this weekend is it weren't?" He looked at me with a smile.**

"**I guess" I said smiling back at him. Taylor was just such a good guy. He's the type of person I should be with. I shouldn't of had messed things up with him. Stupid Jake I thought to myself.**

**So Bella picked me up after school, and when I told her about Jacob coming to Forks High she was just shocked.**

"**Are you serious?" She said in disbelief.**

"**Yah. He says he wants to get closer and that he cant do it in the house because everybody is always in our business and that he wants things to get back to normal like the "old days"." I quoted that.**

"**ah." She sighed.**

"**What ah Bella? What am I going to do?"**

"**There's nothing you can do Lucy. You just have to suck it up and go on with it."**

"**That's it? that's all you have to say?"**

"**uh yahh. Lucy, I thought you liked Jake, why all of a sudden you want to be so distant from him?"**

"**I don't know… cause he doesn't like me."**

**She just stayed quiet. Does she know something I don't know?**

"**Well- you have nothing to say?" I was starting to get impatient with Bella's quite games. She used to be a better advice giver before she got married.**

"**Nope." She said, and the rest of the car ride home was dead silence.**


	13. I Can Never Hate You

Lucy's POV

I was upstairs going through all the bathing suits I had brought with me and all of the ones Alice told me I can borrow. Alice's bathing suit it is. It was an olive green bathing suit with gold beadings on it. I was actually excited about this. Im hoping I can work things out with Taylor tonight at the bonfire. Things have been going so good with us so far, to the point where its like that horrendous date never happened.

It was a quarter til six. Bella had said I could take her car to La Push Beach. I still cant believe she actually trusts me with that car. I was getting ready to go when all of I sudden I hear someone coming in through the front door. I went to see who is was, and it was Jack. My heart still beats a little faster every time I see him. I cant help it, just a reflex.

"Hey Jake" Bella said

"Hi Bella" He said back, smiling.

"Hi Jake" Edward said with annoyance.

"Hi" Jake said, with even more annoyance.

I tried avoiding him as much as I can. I went and got my stuff and was heading for the door when, "Are you ready Lucy?"…. What? What did he mean?

"Excuse me?" I tried to sound as nice as I can.

"Are you ready to go to the bonfire? He said.

Ugh Jake, he would.

"Um, your going?"

"Ya a bunch of my friends were going and they invited me." he said with a grin on his face. "So, your ready?"

I cant believe Jake would do this. Why was he doing this to me? As annoyed as I was of his unexpected appearance, a part of me was still excited that he was coming. Weird right?

"Um, ya im ready." I handed Bella back the keys to her car and headed on out with Jacob.

"Have fun you two." Bella said.

"Behave." Edward said looking at Jake. Haha oh Edward.

The car ride was pretty quiet. I didn't really want to start a conversation with him. At least, not first. Let him make the first move this time.

"You look cute tonight Luc." Jacob said smiling. Well geez its about damn time, I thought to myself. I couldn't help smiling back, "thanks Jake."

I can tell he was uncomfortable, like he wanted to say something but didn't have the courage to say it.

"Listen Lucy, I know I've been a jerk lately. And honestly, please don't be mad. I really hate being like this. It's really complicated and one day ill explain everything. I just need some time right now, but just please don't be mad. You're my best friend. You always have, and you always will."

I can tell he meant that. For the first time ever since I got to Forks, with all of this anger I had against Jacob, I was actually starting to feel bad for him. Him telling me that I'm his best friend, that's the Jacob I've always known and that's the one I've always been in love with.

I couldn't help smiling to myself. "Jake, ever since I've came here I've been feeling neglected by you. I felt like I wasn't your best friend anymore and it hurt me so much. That's all I want Jake, I want to know that were still friends and that you don't hate me."

He looked hurt at what I just said, put his head down, then back up. "I can never hate you."

Well that's it, he's sucked me back in, I thought to myself. Why why whyyyy is this happening to me. Then I thought, weren't things so much more easier when we were younger. We didn't care how we looked, where we came from, or what crowd we hung out with. We would just be together because we enjoyed it.

Now a days its so much more complicated. And that one thing that makes it so complicated, that screws your emotions over and over, that defines whether your happy, sad, or just pissed off, is love.

As we finally got to the bonfire, a bunch of our friends were already there. I saw Taylor from a distance with our crowd. He saw that I was here with Jake. He waved and put on a fake smile. As we walked over to them, I looked around and noticed a lot of people from our school, but didn't see any of Jake's. I didn't want to fill my head with any questions, so I just planned on asking Jake about it later.

"Hey!" Everyone starting saying all at once.

"Hey guys!" We said back.

After an hour, it finally got dark, and cold. I had only brought a thin sweater with me. Jake came up and sat next to me on the blanket with a bag of chips.

"Cold?" he said laughing.

"Haha ya, im so stupid I should've brought a thicker sweater."

"Here ill warm you up."

He cuddled me in his big strong arms and I heated up in an instant. Wow I thought. He was so strong and masculine I thought id melt!

"Thanks." I said smiling. He just looked back and smiled.

"Hey Jake, where are your friends? Didn't you say they were all coming tonight?"

"Um, ya, I don't know why they didn't come."

I knew he was lying. "Jake!"

"Okay okay haha, I heard that that Taylor kid asked you to come, so I wanted to be here with you."

"But why?"

"I just don't like that your with him."

"Why, Jake, you know im not with him. Remember when you ruined our date?" I said with a smirk.

He smiled back nodding his head. "Is it so bad that I just wanna be with you?"

"I guess not." I couldn't help smiling. Was it so bad that he just wanted to be with me? Never. I guess I just got so used to Jake neglecting me all the time that I stopped trusting him. Well not anymore, I thought to myself. Things are different now.

**Hey everyone! So I know its been a veryyyy long time, I have been very busy lately, but recently I started reading my story and I thought to myself I just HAVE to continue this. So I know this chapter wasn't all that great, its going to take a little time to step my game back up. So Please enjoy if you haven't read it already or if you haven't read it in a while, reread it and I will post the next chapter up real soon! And please, feel free to leave in your reviews, they are what keep me going because it shows whether or not you guys like the story or not, or that you guys are actually reading it! Lol**

**Talk to you guys soon! xoxo**


End file.
